Systems that are used to track the location of a vehicle and provide emergency service at the tracked location are known. With some tracking systems the satellite known as the Global Positioning System (GPS) is used to continuously store the location of the tracked object, like a vehicle. A remote response center can be contacted using a cellular phone and this center can be automatically called again after a predetermined time interval has elapsed. The data automatically transmitted to the remote response center identifies the vehicle and verifies to the center that the system is operative.
Another tracking system uses a continuously powered radio receiver for receiving encoded signals from a remote central station. When the received signal corresponds to a unique code stored in the receiver, a GPS receiver and a radio transmitter located with the stolen property are connected and this position indicating information transmitted to a central station.
Another system using the GPS has a plurality of satellites that transmit time and location data over radio frequency signals. This enables a mobile GPS receiver on the ground to determine its position and allows for the use of a cellular phone to continuously speak to the called party.
Another invention has an anti theft system installed on a motor vehicle includes an electronic control unit connected to a localization information detector and to a telephone apparatus. The control unit can produce a voice message which can be transmitted to police or a security organization. A plurality of sensors are used to detect the theft of the vehicle to initiate this process and to also send a message to a person authorized to use the vehicle by a transmitter-receiver radio and a portable transceiver radio.
In contrast to these described tracking systems and the known prior art, the present invention provides an on board Vehicle Emergency Reporting System (VERS) having a Vehicle Emergency Tracker (VET). This VET has an on-board Global Positioning System (GPS) used to pinpoint the location of the vehicle. Data on the GPS location and an identification code for the specific vehicle are sent to a central Reporting Center (RC) and this data is stored all as further detailed hereafter.